Happy birthday Naruto
by Johanna-chan
Summary: Naruto is very angsty in this story and Sasuke saves him. I really suck at summarys so just read it. : This is my first fic so please review, I'll need it :P. SasuNaru.


**Sasu/Naru **

**Title:"Happy birthday Naruto"**

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Naruto or any of the other characters (unfortunately)**

**This is my first fic so I want lots of reviews. So please read and review. **

**Here we go hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

He woke up early and reached out to pull his lover in a hug, but the hand felt nothing there… he grasped but before he panicked he remembered that it had all been a dream. He hadn't had the opportunity to declare his love yet. But today was the day for the confession. While he was thinking of this it crossed his mind that Naruto had been quite… different, he had been less noisy and happy. This wasn't a good sign, thought Sasuke.

**_Naruto's POV_**

He hadn't slept at all two nights in a row, the pain was too great. The usual way to handle it wasn't working any more; he needed to cut bought deeper and more often in order to erase the pain. It had been like this ever since he overheard the villagers of Konoha talk about the up coming festival when they celebrated the capture and sealing of the nine tailed demon fox in a newly bourn boy. This day was also Narutos birthday, witch he hated. 'Cus the boy with the fox was him, and because of this he had no family (the fox had killed them) and almost no friends and the majority of the village hated the bare sight of him. He had grown up hated and lonely, with time he had learned to hide his pain with a big fake smile and always be super active and happy. But to deal with the pain on the inside he had to cut himself in places were no one could see.

This year everything felt extra hard 'cus he had fallen in love with his best friend and greatest rival, Sasuke-kun. Since this love had no future and the festival was in the afternoon it made him really depressed, in fact he couldn't even bring himself to force a smile in front of his team mates; Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun, and his teachers Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

In the morning of the day of the festival Naruto sat with his back against the wall and was stirring in to nothing. He thought of what there was to live for. He came up with nothing. Sasuke didn't love him and no one else even liked him.

After a few hours when he looked up he noticed that the sun was setting, and then he decided. He picked up a kunai and with tears falling down his face he cut three deep scars in his wrist, with the intension of bleeding to death. He was smiling a smile of relief when he passed out twenty minutes later.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

How much he had searched he hadn't found Naruto. He had to find him 'cus he was going to tell him "happy birthday" and confess his love towards him. Now the sun was setting and he still hadn't found him, then he remembered that he hadn't searched in Narutos home. The next thing he did was to go there and knock on the door, but no one came to answer. Sasuke tried the door knob and found it was unlocked, he called in before entering. Inside a horrible vision met him; there was blood everywhere on the floor and in the middle of it all sat Naruto leaning against a wall with eyes closed.

Sasuke ran towards the unconscious boy yelling, "NO, Naruto!" he checked for a pulse, when he found it he relaxed a bit. Then he hurried to get a first aid set he know Naruto kept in a drawer in the kitchen.

His hands were shaking slightly when he bandaged the wounds. While he did that he noticed a big collection of other scars, healed and in some cases half healed. When he looked at them he felt tears falling from his eyes.

He picked up Naruto and carried him to the bed and laid him down carefully. Then he ran to the kitchen to make something that helped the blood recovery. When he came back to the bedroom Naruto had open his heavenly blue eyes. Sasuke walked to him saying soft "Naruto, how are you doing?" Naruto turned his misty and little unfocussed eyes towards him and said weakly "W-why are you here?"

Sasuke came closer "I've looked for you all day and when I finally found you, you were sitting on the floor half dead."

"But why did you help me?"

"You can't just standby and do nothing when the one you love is trying to kill himself." Answered Sasuke and looked tenderly upon his love.

"Huh, _what _did you say?" said Naruto confused.

"Yes, I love you Naruto. I can see if you never want to talk to me again, _but _I really want you to know. Especially after this."With this Sasuke turned around to leave with a sad smile.

"Goodbye Naru…."

"NO, wait!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke turned around with a question on his lips and a very sad look in his eyes.

"I love you to; and I have done so a long time. Please don't go Sasuke. I never want to be alone again."

A smile spread across Sasuke's features. "I will never ever leave you, Naruto-koi." Said he wile he took Naruto's hand and held it lovingly. Then Naruto yawed big, trying to hide it with his other hand. Sasuke looked worried at him; "Try to get some sleep now; you have lost a great amount of blood."

"Only if you stay here with me." Sasuke nodded and took of every thing except his boxers and t-shirt. Then he crawled under the cover. Naruto snuggled directly himself I to Sasuke's arms with his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gave him a light peck on the head before the blond fell asleep with in seconds. "Happy birthday Naruto." Mumbled Sasuke, shortly after he also fell asleep with a pleased smile.

_**The next day**_

Early in the morning after when Naruto woke up he felt a warm mass lying next to him, he turned around and looked strait in to Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke smiled and said:"How are you feeling?".

"Good……now" answered Naruto, he cuddled himself closer to Sasuke when Sasuke said: "Go back to sleep, it's still early" then he gave him a short kiss. Naruto nodded and shortly after he fell asleep again.

_**Later the same day**_

When Naruto woke up for the second time that day he reached out his hand for Sasuke, bur the bed was empty. He sat up with a snatch and looked around with panic in his eyes. He felt the fear spreading through his body, as he looked around, had Sasuke just gone away. It was blackening in his eyes when he suddenly heard a low whistling and rattle coming from the kitchen. He got up and hurried there. There stood Sasuke making ramen, when he heard a sound from the other boy Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto with a smile. Naruto walked up to him and stopped in front of him looking up in to his eyes.

Sasuke gave him a warm hug and said:" Are you hungry? I've made Ramen for you." When Naruto nodded he took him by the hand and led him to the table where Naruto sat down and started to eat.

"Thanks." Naruto took the plate and putted it in the sink. Then he walked strait in to Sasuke's arms and turned his head up for a kiss.

Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break. After a while they broke the kiss for a few seconds grasping for air. Then they kissed again, this kiss was expressing their need for each other and it was wilder. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Suddenly Sasuke lifted Naruto up and carried him to the bed, he carefully putted him down. Sasuke started kiss Naruto's neck, leaving red marks. Naruto moaned in pleasure while his hands were in the raven's hair stroking it.

Then Sasuke first pulled of Naruto's shirt, then his one. While he kissed Naruto's belly he unzipped their pants. When the kisses got lower and lower, he started pull of the blonds' pants and boxers until he throw them away. Then he quickly took of the rest of his one clothes.

He bent down taking Naruto in his mouth at first licking, Naruto moaned loud Sasuke's name, when Sasuke heard it he became even harder and he started sucking hard.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven, but when he was going to cum Sasuke stopped and he whined a little. "Don't worry, you will feel even better in a sec." said Sasuke and putted three fingers in Naruto's mouth for him to suck on. Sasuke moaned silently, when he took out the fingers and locked lips instead. He pushed in one finger into Naruto while kissing him hard to make him forget some of the pain. Naruto squirmed a little when the second finger was added and Sasuke made a scissor like move to stretch out the hole more, but when Sasuke sucked on his nipple all he could feel was pleasure.

Sasuke added the third finger, and the blond tensed up a little but when Sasuke found his prostate he screamed out loud in pleasure. Then he took the fingers out and placed himself outside Naruto's entry, looking in to Naruto's eyes to see if he was ready before pushing in. Naruto looked up with eyes filed of desire.

Sasuke entered slowly until he was all in, he waited for Naruto to adjust before moving. Naruto got impatient and cried out: "Move!" Sasuke gladly obeyed and started thrusting in and out slowly. When he had fined the prostate once more he picked up the pace. They were both close to the top when Naruto very sexy moaned Sasuke's name, Sasuke felt that he couldn't hold it in any longer so he started working Naruto's painfully hard member. They both came at the same time screaming each others names. Sasuke fell exhausted on his lover's chest panting heavily, he gave him a kiss before pulling out. When he lay on his back he pulled Naruto close to him in a hug and they kissed.

Before they drifted to sleep Naruto said: "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Came the answer, with a quick kiss on the neck. They cuddled close to each other and closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_**The end**_


End file.
